Soldier of Fortune Chapter Three: Down Time
by Johnmightyarmadillo
Summary: A few days after their first combat outing, the newly nicknamed Mighty and the rest get some rest and relaxation. This chapter contains some adult themes, such as sexual content.


Chapter 3: Down time

A day after the failed recon, John was sleeping in his bunk, the others talking amongst themselves.

"Hey, Cody, I've got a question."

"Yeah? Shoot, Vec".

"How come we were told this was Erikson's platoon, but Miller is in command?"

"Oh, you don't know? Erikson's on furlough. Miller's doing this as an interim thing, after this, he's transferring to special forces."

"Special forces?", Espio spoke up. The others looked at him, as it was the first time he'd spoken during the conversation. Ray looked over at him from the corner of his eyes, laying on his bunk as he was.

"Yeah. Best of the best go there. Teach you about stealth and whatnot. Pay's better, but it's even more deadly then this shit." Espio merely nodded, sitting back. Vector spoke again.

"So, when's Erikson getting back?"

"Few weeks from what I've heard. When he gets back, man, we're gonna show those gooks what we can do, I tell ya."

"What do you mean?"

"Erikson's the craziest C.O. in these parts. The man practically lives to kill these bastards. Way I see it, when he finds out about this last recon mission, he'll want some serious revenge."

"I'm not sure I want revenge. I mean, I still can't believe it about Charmy…" The conversation paused, everyone exchanging nervous looks. They hadn't spoken about Charmy since John broke down yesterday, and they were all trying their best to keep themselves from choking up. John hadn't said a word since yesterday, and had slept most of the day already. Vector composed himself as the conversation continued.

"I'm not sure I really want to kill anyone. I mean, you saw what it was like for Johnny…" Ray spoke up, causing Vector to look at him.

"If John hadn't fought like that, we wouldn't have routed them like we did."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we have to do the same. He hasn't said a thing all day, for god's sake, Ray. I want no part in this murder." Espio spoke again.

"Ray is right. We need to keep level heads and do what must be done. We'll cover you in a firefight Vector, but you'll need to fire a rifle yourself one day." Vector looked down sadly, as Cody sighed.

"You boys are catching on quicker then most. Half of the men they send out die because they're too afraid to shoot. Too unwilling to end another life. For now, though, I think you all should try and get John talking. It can't be doing him any good to lay there, dreaming about it over and over again." With that, he stood up and, taking off his M-65 field jacket to reveal the white shirt underneath, walked out of the tent. Ray stood up, walking over to John's bunk. He shook him twice, waking him up. John looked around, sighing.

"How're you feeling, Johnny?"

"Better, I guess… I still can't believe Charmy's dead…" Ray nodded, putting an arm around his shoulder as the others looked over at him.

"Well, how about we head over to the mess hall and grab some lunch, huh Johnny?" John nodded, as he stood up and pulled on his uniform jacket. He and Ray walked out of the tent, heading to the mess hall. Once there, they both grabbed a tray and stood in line with the others, as they were served. Sitting down at a bench, Ray chuckled.

"It's kinda like being back in high school, with the cafeteria, huh?" John laughed as well, still a little shaken up. As they began to eat, John spoke up.

"When do we head out again?" Ray was taken aback. Only the day before, he'd seen John crying hysterically after their first combat encounter. The next day, here he was, asking when they were gong back! Ray shook his head, still slightly shocked.

"No, I don't know when we're heading back. Miller's been in the med tent, getting his arm patched up." John nodded, taking another bite of the pork and beans they were served.

"Any other news?"

"A few more weeks and the real C.O. of the platoon is returning from furlough. Oh, and some of the boys gave you a nickname."

"A nickname?"

"Yeah. Because you took out five DC soldiers, they've started calling you Mighty."

"'Mighty'…? Hmm, not a bad ring to it."

"I guess, if you like it. Other then that, no real news I can think of. God, only our second day here and we already sound like soldiers."

"We are soldiers, Ray. We have been since boot camp." Ray was silent, noting Mighty's changed demeanor. He seemed more serious, but still he was doing better since Charmy's death, and for that, Ray was grateful. They finished up their meal, placing the trays in their place and leaving the mess hall, which was almost empty save for a few tables. Walking to the center of the camp, Mighty and Ray sat and watched the transport trucks arrive and leave, some carrying ammo and weapons, some food and medical supplies, and a few… bodies. They always shuddered when one passed them, knowing full well that Charmy might be on one of them. The camp was a large affair, with ten main tents. Three housed bunks and squads, two were field hospitals, one was the radio tent. The largest was the command tent, with two officers barracks. The mess hall was its own tent, while the latrines were built of wood and metal. There was a helipad towards the center of camp, currently housing a medical chopper about to take off. Another tent housed other vehicles, such as jeeps and trucks. Mighty and Ray watched the trucks for a few minutes, before standing up and heading back to their tent. Espio, Cody, Vector and a few other soldiers were playing poker when they arrived, a few others reading some of the magazines they received from care packages and shipments. Mighty sat by them, Ray joining him. Espio dealt them both a hand and they joined the game. One soldier walked into the tent, carrying a case of beer.

"Hey, someone give a hand with this shit, huh?" Cody stepped up and helped him set it down, as everyone grabbed a bottle.

"Got them from one of the supply trucks. I figure, what the hell? We're not going anywhere for awhile, might as well get blotto, eh guys!?" Most of the other soldiers laughed, as Cody shook his head.

"Bronson, you fucking asshole. How you think you're gonna get away with this one? I might have to report this… Ahh, you know i'm fucking with you, man. Pass me one!" Bronson laughed, and sat down with the poker game, a good number of soldiers now crowded around the game. When Bronson laid his cards down, half the players groaned, folding bitterly. Ray, Mighty and Vector still clung on, as Bronson drew another card. Taking a swig from his beer, Mighty placed his cards down as everyone else swore.

"Fuck man, lucky bastard." Bronson tossed his cards down angrily, downing the rest of his beer as Mighty collected his winnings. Pocketing them, he looked around the tent. The men were downing their beers, and a few walked out, talking about heading to a nearby village to find prostitutes. Ray was shuffling the deck again, a large group now joining in on the game. Mighty walked to his bunk and sat on it, taking another swig from his beer as he watched the game unfold. He smiled. Two days in. Only three years to go. He thought of Charmy. He'd use those three years to make them pay. He'd fight as hard and as long as he could. He'd make sure nothing happened to Ray and the others. Three years. Thinking of this, he lay down and finished his beer, tossing the can aside. He fell asleep quickly.

The next morning, there was a commotion in the camp. Men were shouting, and the sounds of a helicopter were plain to hear. Mighty sat up, grabbing his field jacket and pulling it on. The other soldiers were already rushing out of the tent, as they saw the helicopter landing. On it were care packages, sent by organizations back in Mobius. Each man was tossed one, and Mighty jumped up to grab one. Quickly exiting the crowd, he walked back to his bunk to see what was inside. Opening it he found a letter first of all. It read,

_To: John Armadillo_

_From: Knuckles_

_Heard about your conscription. Thought I'd send a care package to you and the guys to help with morale. Got a few others to pitch in with the baking, so enjoy. _

Inside the package was a good blanket, a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, a few chocolate bars, a small kit bag that upon closer inspection turned out to be for cleaning a rifle, and three metal tins. Opening one of the tins, Mighty found toffee squares inside. The others held cookies and brownies. He chuckled, sliding the package under his bed after removing the blanket, lighter and cigarettes. He had only ever smoked marijuana, never tobacco, so he wasn't sure about trying them, but he slid the pack into the headband on his helmet. He pocketed the lighter. The others soon arrived with their care packages, most containing homemade foods and letters from loved ones. Others contained personal affects, lockets from girlfriends, pictures of family members. Mighty was glad at least Knuckles had remembered him, considering he'd moved to Echindaopolis to avoid the draft. Once everyone had the chance to open their care packages, a few of the soldiers were sharing some of the food they'd received. Cody walked over to Mighty, holding a plate of cookies.

"Hey, Mighty, my old ma' sent me some peanut butter cookies. Want one, man?" Mighty grinned, taking one off the plate. Cody noticed the pack of cigarettes in his headband.

"Smoking all of a sudden, Johnny?" Ignoring his inconsistent use of his names, Mighty shrugged.

"Got them and a lighter in the care package. Not sure I'll use them, but I figured its the best place to keep them." Cody nodded, sitting as he took a bite out of one of the cookies.

"Well, if you end up not smoking them, toss them my way, huh? Looks like you got genuine Marlboro's, not those shitty Kent brand's they usually send." Mighty nodded, taking a bite out of the cookie. It tasted good, if a bit stale. Cody sat on one of the neighboring bunks, facing Mighty now.

"I know, not the freshest, but man, it sure takes me home, you know? Feels good knowing someone's out there for you. What about you? You get anything? Parent's send a box?" Mighty flinched a little at the word parents, but forced himself to recover quickly.

"Nothing from the folks, but a friend sent something." Cody nodded, smiling.

"Nice, man. Seems your pals also got a few packages. Hey, did you hear about Bronson?" Mighty shook his head.

"No, I didn't. Why? What happened to him?"

"Nothing happened to him, but he got a letter from home. Bad news, it looks like. No one knows what happened, 'cause he won't say a word. But, judging by how he reacted, its pretty safe to assume its nothing jolly. And, to top it off, Erikson's coming back earlier then expected. Miller's shipping out today, and Erikson's arriving tomorrow. Once he gets here, we're heading back into the fray. Might as well enjoy today, man. Speaking of, me and a couple of others are talking about heading over to the village nearby, grab us a couple of hookers. You interested?" Mighty considered the question. He needed something to help keep his mind off of things, and he was getting a bit stressed being cooped up in the base. He figured it wouldn't do any harm.

"Sure, I'm in. When're we leaving?"

"Few minutes, once Colton finishes up at the latrine. Meet at the radio antenna in five, ok man?" Mighty nodded and Cody stood up, walking off and asking a few more people if they'd like a cookie. Mighty grabbed his M1911A1 and holster, attaching them to his belt. He grabbed his knife as well, but decided to leave his rifle. Sheathing the knife, he walked out of the tent to rendezvous at the latrine with the others. Cody greeted him and they walked over to the village. Passing by the medical tent, they heard the screams coming from inside.

"Poor bastards…", Cody observed. Mighty nodded, and the three men made their way into the village. Cody lead them to a specific hut, or hooch as they were called, and walked in. Talking with the native who ran it, he called them over.

"Alright boys, cost you five dollars for a hand-job, seven for a BJ, and ten bucks if you want to fuck 'em. What're you getting?" Colton checked his pockets.

"Damn it, only eight bucks. I'll go with a BJ, I guess." He paid the owner, who pointed him to a room off to the side, a cloth hanging from the doorway obscuring the inside from view. As he left, Cody paid ten bucks before turning to Mighty.

"What'll it be for you, man?" Mighty checked his pockets. He still had the cash he'd won at poker the night before, and fished out ten dollars. As Cody smiled, Mighty payed up. He walked in the direction indicated by the owner as Cody did the same. Walking into the room he observed the prostitute before him. She was a Dragon Kingdom girl, maybe 19 or so, with black hair and a supple body. She had large breasts and wore a red dress. The room itself housed simply a bad and a chair. As she looked at him he began taking off his clothes. First, he unzipped his jacket and tossed it on the chair, followed by his undershirt. He placed his helmet on the chair before he began unbuttoning his pants. Once he had shimmied out of them, he removed his boxers, revealing his erection. Walking over to the bed, the girl did the same, taking off her dress slowly. Once they were both naked, he embraced her and kissed her, forcing his tongue into her mouth. She didn't resist, used to it by now. Once he broke the kiss, she began massaging his erection, causing him to let out a harsh breath of pleasure. Once she finished with that, she lay back on the bed, her legs spread wide, showing off her vagina clearly, Chuckling, Mighty forcefully inserted himself into her, thrusting slowly. She was breathing harder and harder as he fondled her breasts. Sucking on one, he began to thrust harder and harder, causing her to cry out in pleasure. She climaxed, her walls clamping his shaft tightly. He pounded her faster, enjoying the feeling of her skin against his. After five minutes of thrusting, he climaxed inside her, as she screamed. Breathing heavily, he pulled out of her, now limp. She gasped, laying back on the bed as he got dressed again. Kissing her one last time, he walked out of the room, Seeing Colton standing around as Cody walked out of the room he was in. Cody skilled as the tree departed the brothel.

"Shit, man. How was yours, Mighty?" Mighty chuckled.

"Huge tits and a great body." Cody laughed.

"Mine was fucking great. She was WET, man. Like someone emptied a canteen in her pussy, I tell ya." Colton sighed.

"Mine was alright. Didn't do much, obviously. Good mouth, though." The three walked back to base, still laughing. Cody and Colton headed to the mess hall, while Mighty walked back to the bunks. Ray walked up to him.

"Johnny, where've you been, man? We lost track of you for a bit."

"I decided to hit up the local brothel with Cody." Ray looked a little uneasy.

"A brothel? Johnny, what the hell?"

"Hey, it was only a bit of fun, man. Only ten bucks for a good time." Ray said nothing, but walked off slightly perturbed. Mighty sat on his bunk and decided he'd try one of the cigarettes he'd received. Taking one out of the pack, he lit it with the lighter and inhaled deeply. He coughed a bit at first, but with the next few draws on it, he felt relaxed. He exhaled the smoke leisurely, leaning back in his bunk. He knew in the back of his mind that tomorrow would likely bring another battle, as well as their new C.O. He figured he'd better get some sleep. Putting out his cigarette, he took off his helmet and field jacket, setting them behind his bunk. He pulled his blanket over him and fell asleep.


End file.
